The present invention relates to a protection system of high voltage and more particularly to a protection system and single-phase control of high voltage with close loop dry insulation. A detector detects the voltage through the influence of an electric field in conductors, insulators and mainly breakers, turning the field into an electronic signal.
Auxiliary power transformers or their equivalent, are currently available, and in some cases (e.g. insulators for the measurement and detection of voltage presence on the line) are used as an information source for real-time control systems. These transformers require an additional external installation between the line and the protection or control device, which require additional material and new connection points, which are necessarily connectors exposed to weather, and are potential failures from a variety of causes, such as hot spots. The auxiliary power transformer itself is a potential catastrophic failure factor if it violently ejects the resin that surrounds it and bercomes directly exposed to ultraviolet rays; such an occurrence considerably reduces its useful life, demanding, consequently an increase in its maintenance and resulting in increased operational costs and service interruptions.
Voltage and Current detectors and auxiliary power transformers are generally external and are mounted on cross arms and/or armed structures attached to posts. Voltage and current detectors are normally built separately to be installed later; there are other detectors wherein voltage and current elements can be found in a single insulator, and are mounted on cross arms outdoors (outside a tank).
In the present case, the auxiliary power transformer and the current and voltage detectors are integrated inside the protection equipment, forming a single low cost unit, and easily installed.
In some technical cases, especially in the case of devices outside the tank, the devices may not be tested at the same time along with the mechanism in accordance with the specific standard of the protection device. In such a test the totality of devices as a whole are tested under simulated conditions, therefore on final installations without such a test there can be additional unexpected problems, bigger installation costs, lack of precision and the systems demand extra time to achieve results and the equipment reliability diminishes as time goes by.
Systems in the state of the art modify voltage and current work scale using dip switches which modify the settings of the electronic control for new nominal current requirements or different protection coordination which may be desired in order to interrupt the current flow (user side). These systems cannot guarantee that the chosen scale be real, but they would have to take the device to a test laboratory and test it and certify its function.
In view of the above, in order to change the control type and protection system it is also necessary to stop the load flow (user side) to change the necessary elements.